<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You &amp; I by LoudenSwain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081209">You &amp; I</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain/pseuds/LoudenSwain'>LoudenSwain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Bottomzayn, M/M, Toplouis, alphaLiam, alphaNiall, alphalouis, bottomHarry, bottomshawn, omegaharry, omegashawn, omegazayn, topNiall, topliam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain/pseuds/LoudenSwain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Zayn, and Shawn are all new members of the Caelum pack. All three of them are omegas and know no one in the pack but each other. They know that fitting in at school would be hard for them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiall - Relationship, Shiallmoran, Ziam - Relationship, Ziammayne - Relationship, larry - Relationship, larrystylinson - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am new to this, please tell me how I do and please don't republish my work on other websites/apps like wattpad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was a nervous wreck. He was moving to a new pack because of what he presented as, and it sucked for him and his family. He felt bad especially for Gemma. Her boyfriend broke up with her solely for the reason that he was an Omega. It wasn't that rare for a male to be an omega, but it was something that a lot of people looked down upon because men were supposed to be manly and present as Alphas or Betas. </p>
<p>So, once Harry presented as an Omega, he and his family were kicked out of the pack and were in need of a new one. It surprisingly not that hard for them to find a new pack. The pack was called "Caelum" and was a very accepting pack. </p>
<p>Before they could move into their new house, the Styles family had to be interviewed to see if they would be a good fit. This part terrified Harry. He kept thinking that his mom could possibly be wrong that this pack was accepting towards male Omegas. Harry's mom knocked on the door of the head's house and the door was opened by a very pregnant male Omega. Harry's worries washed away by the sight.</p>
<p>"You must be the Styles family." The man greeted cheerily. "Come on in, the other new families are in here as well."</p>
<p>Harry didn't know about other families, and judging by the look on his mother's face, she didn't know either. We followed the man in the house and into the living room. Like the man said, their are other families there. Two families to be exact. And there were two male Omegas, presumably one for each family considering either of them looked alike.</p>
<p>"This pack is a bit of an unconventional pack," The man started to explain. "This pack doesn't have one Head Alpha, but three. The three families that started this pack couldn't decide which Alpha should be Head Alpha, so they decided that all three should. It is forbidden that an Alpha or Beta from one of the head families to breed with an Omega or Beta from another so that the three families are able to rule like our ancestors did."</p>
<p>"I'll take it from here Mark." A female Alpha kindly said. Mark smiled at his wife, then left. "My name is Johanna Tomlinson, but you can call me Jay."</p>
<p>Jay seemed like a kind person from the way she spoke to us and her mate. </p>
<p>"So I assume that Mark told you about how there are three head Alphas here?" She asked kindly.</p>
<p>We all nodded.</p>
<p>"Good," She said. "The other two head Alphas should be here in a bit, and when they get here, we will each individually interview each of you."</p>
<p>Ten minutes later, two male Alphas walked into the room, presumably the other two head Alphas. </p>
<p>"Would the Mendes family follow us." Jay requested then the three head Alphas walked into another room, and the Mendes family followed.</p>
<p>The Mendes family consisted of an Alpha father, and Omega mother and son, and a beta daughter. The next family was the Maliks. The mother and father were both betas, there was one alpha daughter, two Omega daughters and one Omega son. Then finally it was Harry's family's turn.</p>
<p>They learned that the other two head Alpha's were named Geoff Payne and Bobby Horan. They also learned that the three head Alphas each had an Alpha son that were still looking for an Omega, which was weird of them to bring up. Their interview for the pack went smoothly, and they were able to move into their new house. </p>
<p>Harry was the nesting type of Omega when it came to a place to sleep. His nest was the first thing he built when he got his new room. It took him two and a half hours to get it exactly as he wanted it to. After his nest was constructed, he began to work on the other things in his room. When he was almost done, he was called down to dinner. His mother had made chicken and rice. </p>
<p>"Are you excited for your new school Harry?" His mother asked. Harry was still in high school, while Gemma was taking a year off.</p>
<p>"I'm nervous." He responded.</p>
<p>"Why is that?" Anne asked her son.</p>
<p>"I know no one here. Everything is new, and it's my fault. If only I had presented as an Alpha, or been a girl, or was never..."</p>
<p>"Don't say that!" Anne snapped, interrupting her son. "We love you. You are perfect the way you are and we are glad you are who you are. Omega or not, male or not, we don't care. You are who you are, and we love you."</p>
<p>The rest of dinner was quiet, and once done, Harry took his plate into the kitchen and went back up to his room and finished up. He went to sleep, scared of the year to come in a new place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning: details attempted murder.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn was excited for attending his new packs school. A bit nervous, but mostly excited. He had seen that there were two other families with one male Omega each, so he hoped that he would have at least two friends there. He looked at the large school, taking in the entrance, before walking through the front doors. He walks into the front office to grab his schedule. When he got there, he saw the other two male Omegas waiting in the office chairs. No one was at the front desk yet, so he did the same as them and sat in one of the empty chairs. The three of them sat in an awkward silence as they waited for the front desk worker.</p><p>Zayn assumed that the other two Omegas were here in the new pack for the same reason as him: their old pack didn't accept that they were male Omegas. After Zayn had presented, his old pack members, his old friends, treated him like a Salem witch. They had broken into his house and kidnapped him while his family slept. They had set up a trial and treated it like a game. At the end of the trial, they of course found him guilty and attempted to hang him. But the rope that they used couldn't support his weight long enough to kill him, so it broke. Once he caught his breath, he ran home, thankfully still under the cover of darkness and woke up his parents. By the time the people who tried to kill him checked that he was dead, he and his family were gone.</p><p>"Are you boys our new students?" A woman asked, drawing the three Omegas out of their thoughts. They all nodded.</p><p>"Here are your schedules and your locker numbers." She said while setting three pieces of paper on the desk in front of her. The three boys walked up to the desk and found the paper with their name on it. They found their lockers first to dispose of what they didn't need. Zayn looked his paper and saw that his first class was math, which sucked. He found his math class and walked in, everyone stopping what they were doing to stare at him. He closed the door behind him, scanning the room for an empty seat. When he saw one in the back, he tried to go for it, but was stopped by the teacher.</p><p>"You're Zayn Malik right?" He asked. The teacher was a beta.</p><p>"Yeah, I am." He responded.</p><p>"Can you tell us about yourself?"</p><p>"The only thing interesting about me is that I am a male Omega, but you all could probably smell that."</p><p>"Well, why did your family decide to come to this pack?" The beta teacher asked him, unknowingly.</p><p>"We moved here because my last pack tried to kill me for being a male Omega." Zayn responded. The teacher fell silent. "Can I go to my seat now?"</p><p>The teacher nodded and Zayn walked to his seat. The empty seat was next to a pretty beta girl. She sent Zayn a kind smile, so Zayn returned it.</p><p>"I'm Gigi." She whispered. "Gigi Hadid."</p><p>"I assume you already know my name." Zayn whispered back, causing her to giggle and nod.</p><p>"Malik, Hadid stop flirting and pay attention." The teacher teased, causing the entire class to laugh, while Zayn and Gigi blushed.</p><p>The rest of class continued on without incident. The bell rang and Gigi helped Zayn locate his next class. His next class was English, which was a class that he actually enjoyed. When he walked in, he was greeted with a pleasant smell. His mate. He remember his parents telling him that when you meet your mate, it is the most amazing smell ever. And the Alpha he was smelling was exactly what they had described to him. As Zayn stepped into the room, he looked around for the source of the smell, or if anyone was having any type of reaction to his own. Before he could find the source of the heavenly smell, the teacher had noticed him and waved him over to stand in front of the class.</p><p>"Class," She started. "This is Zayn Malik. He has recently moved here, so please be nice to and respect him. Show him that he is accepted here for who he is, okay?" The class gave some scattered nods. "Zayn, you can go sit next to Liam, Liam raise your hand."</p><p>A boy raised his hand, letting him know where he would be sitting. As Zayn got closer to Liam, the lovely smell became stronger and stronger. When he finally sat next to Liam, he realized that the Alpha that sat next to him was his mate. He looked over to Liam to find that Liam was looking right back at him. Liam smirked when he saw that Zayn was looking right back at him. Liam mouthed three words to Zayn and three words only before looking to the front of the class: You're my mate.</p><p>Zayn felt like hyperventilating, but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He was only seventeen and he had already found his mate. It took his parents almost thirty years to find each other, but it only took him seventeen. He looked to the front of the class and pretended to focus on what the teacher was saying, but he was really focusing on not faking out over meeting his mate. At the end of class, Zayn tried to rush out and find his next class, but a strong hand stopped him from leaving. He turned around to see Liam, his mate.</p><p>"Why are you in such a hurry to leave darling." Liam said in a deep voice.</p><p>"I n-need to f-find my next c-class." Zayn stuttered out.</p><p>"Why are you scared of me?" Liam asked in a soft voice. "I know I am your mate, I would never hurt you, not intentionally at least."</p><p>"I'm not scared of you," Zayn responded. "I'm scare that I found you so soon. I didn't expect to find you for another ten years at the least. Sorry."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, I understand." Liam said softly. "I wasn't expecting to so soon either. How about I show you to your next class, yeah?"</p><p>Zayn took Liam up on his offer and let him escort him to his next class, which was art. Zayn loved art, and was happy to know that there was a free space for him to sign up. He dropped Zayn off in front of the door of his class before hugging him and leaving for his own class before Zayn could hug him back. Zayn walked into the class and saw that one of the other male Omegas was there. The one with the curly hair, something Mendes.</p><p>"I'm Zayn." Zayn introduced as he sat down.</p><p>"Shawn." The other boy responded out of curtesy.</p><p>Shawn looked like he was about to say something else before a boy with light brown hair walked in, causing Shawn's nose to twitch and his pupils to blow up. The boy made eye contact with Shawn and began to walk over. <em>I guess I wasn't the only one who met my mate today</em> Zayn thought to himself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: description of murder and suicide.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Shawn could start a conversation with Zayn like he would have liked to, an Alpha walked through the door of the art room. He had the most amazing smell that Shawn had ever smelled. The Alpha that walked into the room immediately looked at Shawn, and Shawn looked back in anticipation as the Alpha made his way to the table he and Zayn were sitting at. </p><p>When he got closer, Shawn noticed that his eyes were filled with protective anger. He probably smelled the Alpha that had hugged Zayn and covered him in his scent before leaving for his own class. Once at the table, he gets up close and personal to Shawn and scents him. The Alpha seems to calm down when he noticed that the Alpha smell was coming from the Omega next to him and not Shawn himself. </p><p>After the Alpha has scented him, he goes and sits at a different table, since the tables in the art room were two person for some reason. When the mystery Alpha found his seat, the art teacher walked in and called both Shawn and Zayn to the front of the class for introductions. After the two of them sat back down at their table, the art teacher began to explain their first assignment of the year. What they were supposed to do for the assignment is to draw a scene of nature. If they wanted to add people, they could if they wanted to.</p><p>The majority of the people in the class decided to go outside and draw some of the trees and flowers outside of the school, but Shawn decided to go a different route. He pulled out his phone and pulled up a picture of the mountain range that he took on a camping trip with his family before his last pack kicked his family out. In the middle of the picture was his younger sister, who was six at the time, with a big smile on her face, dirt and leaves littering her hair, face, and body. </p><p>He begins the base sketch with his pencil. He starts with the sketch of his sisters head and body. Once done with her body, he began to sketch the the outdoors around her. Thirty minutes go by, and he is still working on the sketch. He kept on getting distracted by the scent that the Alpha was giving off. It just smelled so good. It has taken Shawn this long to realized why this Alpha smelt so good to him. The Alpha had to be Shawn's mate. </p><p>"You have fifteen minutes left in class," The teacher announced. "Remember, you don't need to finish it today. This is meant to be a three day assignment done in class."</p><p>Shawn looked down at his half finished sketch. He needed to finish this sketch if he was going to finish this in three days in class. In fifteen minutes, he managed to do what took him forty five minutes to do. When those fifteen minutes were done, he packed up his bag and handed in his sketch to his teacher, like the rest of the class, and left for lunch.</p><p>He managed to leave and rush to the lunch room before his mate managed to leave. He was a bit scared. His mom had told him about what happened between her sister and her Alpha mate. He was abusive towards his aunt, but his mom and grandparents didn't know until it was too late. One day, his aunt was 24 and his mother was 17, his aunt's mate lost it after she had dropped a cup and broke it. He killed her, wrote a note explaining what happened in their four years together and why he killed her, then killed himself with the same gun he used to kill his mate, Shawns aunt. After that had happened, his mom and grandparents moved packs to keep away unwanted memories, and attempted to move on. Soon after that Shawn's mother met his dad, ran for a bit, then finally agreed to give him a chance, then had Shawn and his sister.</p><p>Just because his mom got over her fear of finding a mate, doesn't mean that he has gotten over it. She had told his father why she ran a few days after Shawn turned seven. Little did they know was that Shawn was listening into their entire conversation instead of playing in his room like they thought he was. He discreetly made his way back to his room and quietly cried until he fell asleep.</p><p>He got his lunch from the line and tried to find Zayn. When he did, he saw that he was sitting with the Alpha that hugged him before art, so he decided not to interrupt them. He sees the other male Omega from before sitting alone, so he went over and sat down with him. He looked up with surprise when I sat across from him like he was expecting to sit alone through the entirety of lunch.</p><p>"I'm Shawn." Shawn introduces, looking to the other Omega, waiting for him to introduce himself.</p><p>"Uh, 'm Harry." The other Omega said in a deep and a bit slow voice.</p><p>"So, you're new to here as well?" Shawn asks, attempting to start a conversation with Harry as both began to eat.</p><p>"Yeah.." Harry responded before putting an apple slice into his mouth. "You have found your mate."</p><p>Shawn was surprised that he knew, then he realized that his mate had scented him at the beginning of art, and his smell should still be clinging onto Shawn and his clothing.</p><p>"Yeah, I did actually." Shawn responded. "Have you met yours yet?"</p><p>"No." Harry had responded, saying nothing else and focused on eating his food.</p><p>Picking up on the social queue's, Shawn knew that Harry didn't want to talk right now. Thankfully, Shawn's Alpha didn't come into the lunch room to look for him, or just decided to keep a respectful distance during lunch. When lunch was over, Shawn went to his next class and found out that both Zayn and Harry had Biology 2 with him. The three of them sat together, even though they knew almost nothing about one another.</p><p>Shawn made it through the rest of the day and made it to his new home. Once he got there, he was greeted by the smell of pasta. He walked into the kitchen after setting his bag on the couch and saw that dinner was almost ready. He goes over to his mom and hugs her before going back into the living room to grab his bag and take it to his room. He takes out his binder and took out his homework to get a start on it. Five minutes later his mom called Shawn, his father, and his sister to the dinner table. </p><p>"How was your guy's days?" His mother asked the table with a smile as the family began to eat.</p><p>Every one let out a 'good' as they continued to eat their pasta. </p><p>"How was yours?" His father asked his mother out of kindness.</p><p>"It was good," She responded. "Mark made a visit to the house today."</p><p>"Why was that?" Shawn asked, his interest peaked.</p><p>"Well, he just wanted to let us know that this Friday that there will be a feast at the pack house to welcome us and the other two families into the pack." She explained to her family. "The entire pack is invited, and everyone is required to attend so we can become more familiar with our new pack."</p><p>"That's sounds fun." Shawn said, but to him it really didn't. It meant that he would probably have to confront his mate on Friday. Today was Wednesday, tomorrow he had different classes, and on Friday he had to skip school to go to the packs doctor for a standard check in. "I'm gonna go finish my homework."</p><p>So Shawn left the dinner table, putting his plate in the sink, and went to his room to finish his work. He didn't finish all of his work though. He a bit stressed for the upcoming pack dinner, which meant he would have to confront his mate. He didn't want to, he was scared. Scared that his mate would turn out just like his aunt's and do the same thing that he did. He didn't want to end up dead. But there was nothing that he could do, he had to confront his mate at some point, they were in the same pack and Shawn was still a minor so he couldn't leave without going rogue. So he decided that the next time he sees his mate, whether it be tomorrow, or on Friday, he would confront his mate and talk things through with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall wondered why his Omega ran away from him. He didn't approach him at lunch out of respect, but the needing to know why burned him throughout the rest of the day. Maybe scenting him freaked him out, after all they had only just met during art. Well, them meeting was him scenting the Omega. </p><p>"How was your day today?" His mom asked when he walked inside his house. </p><p>"Good," Niall responded like he always did. "I met my mate today."</p><p>"Really?" His mother asked, excited and surprised. "Is it one of the new boys here?"</p><p>"Yeah, but he ran from me before I could formally introduce myself though." He said sadly.</p><p>"I'm sorry hun," His mother said with an apologizing look on her face. "By the way, on Friday we are throwing a pack feast at the pack house to welcome the three new families into the pack, so you'll probably be seeing that mate of yours there."</p><p>"That sounds nice. I'll be in my room doing homework, come and get me when dinner's ready?"</p><p>"Of course honey." His mother said softly before she watched her youngest son climb up the stairs.</p><p>Once in his room, he took out his phone and began to text his friend Louis, who wasn't at school today for some reason or another.</p><p>To Louis: where were you today</p><p>From Louis: didnt feel like it</p><p>To Louis: do you know about friday</p><p>From Louis: yeah, mark set it up</p><p>To Louis: do you still think true mates dont exist</p><p>From Louis: my mom never found hers, so no</p><p>To Louis: liam and i found ours today</p><p>From Louis: im sure you think you have</p><p>To Louis: we did, and i think that youll meet yours on friday at the feast</p><p>From Louis: sure i will</p><p>From Louis: i have to go, dinner is ready</p><p>So, Niall set down his phone and began to actually work on his homework. Fifteen minutes later, he was called down for dinner. His older brother Greg was visiting home for the next couple of days from college so that his family could greet the new members as a whole, since their father Bobby was one of the three head Alphas of the pack. Dinner was quite save for the clattering of utensils and the chewing of food. The family never talked at dinner. Bobby thought that dinner was not the best time to hold a conversation, since they were trying to eat. Same thing goes for breakfasts and lunches that they had together as a family.</p><p>Once dinner was done, Nialls mother cleared the table as Bobby an Greg started a conversation. There was nothing down there for Niall to do, so he goes back up to his room to finish his homework. Once he was done, he played a few games and watched a few videos on his phone before his eyelids became heavy. That's when he knew he had to go to sleep. He plugs his phone in and changes into his pajama pants. He gets under the covers and falls asleep.</p><p>The next morning he hopes he would have at least one more class with his mate. He doesn't necessarily want to talk to him, he just wants to have his eyes on him to know that he is all right. He gets dressed and leaves for school with a piece of toast for breakfast. Once at school he is greeted by Liam, who is subtly possessively holding his mate. He notices that Liam hasn't marked the boy yet. He understands why his friend hasn't done it yet. The three of them were, in fact, still only seventeen and seventeen was a bit young to mark and be marked. It was either that, or they were waiting until their first heat together. </p><p>"Louis said he is skipping again today." Liam told him as they walked down the hallway. Zayn, Liam's true mate, had gone to meet up with a friend by now. </p><p>"Did he give a reason as to why he isn't coming today?" Niall asked.</p><p>"He doesn't want to be at home because his parents bother him about not finding a suitable mate, and he doesn't want to go to school because he doesn't like it when Eleanor keeps trying to whore herself to him." Liam explained.</p><p>"So he's just avoiding his problems, as per usual." Niall said. </p><p>The first bell rang, and the hallway quickly empties as Niall, Liam, and the rest of the school scurried to their first class of the day. When Niall walked into his first class, he was disappointed to find that Shawn was not there with him in this class. Each class, he hoped that his true mate would be in the class with him, and each class he was thoroughly disappointed. That was until his last class of the day. He walked into chorus to find that Shawn was there too. Shawn looks at him with surprise and fear. Niall wondered why Shawn would fear him. He goes to sit down, the only empty seat next to Shawn.</p><p>"Are you scared of me?" Niall asked quietly before he could stop himself.</p><p>"What?" Shawn whispered back.</p><p>"Are you scared of me?" Niall repeated. "Y'know I have no intention of hurting you."</p><p>"I can't trust you, not just yet. Someone that I was related to was murdered by her mate and I don't want that to happen to me." Shawn whispers loud enough for only Niall to hear before turning away from him.</p><p>"I will never intentionally hurt you Shawn, and I will do whatever I can to prove that to you." Niall whispered to Shawn, before turning to the front and listening to the teacher.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this took so long to update, I have been distracted by online classes and family. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis spent his day in the woods behind his house. There was a clearing in the middle that he loved going to and that he hoped he could take someone special to him someday. The clearing had a small lake surrounded by a field of short grass and flowers. After a while, Louis felt his phone buzz.</p><p>From Mom: I know that you aren't at school today, please come home. we need to talk</p><p>To Mom: fine. on my way.</p><p>Louis reluctantly got up from where he was sitting and began to make his way back home. He had an idea of what his mother was going to talk to him about. He didn't want to talk about this again. Once home, he walked into the house, seeing his mother sitting at the dining room table, waiting for him.</p><p>“When will you find a Luna?” She asked when Louis closed the door.</p><p>“We’ve had this conversation before, I don’t know,” Louis said exasperated.</p><p>“That Eleanor girl seems like a nice omega.” His mother said thoughtfully</p><p>“She’s a bitch and I don’t like her,” Louis says.</p><p>“That’s not a very nice thing to say, Louis,”  She scolded.</p><p>“It’s true!” He exclaimed. “She has tried to flaunt herself on the other Alphas in line to be Head Alpha and now has started targeting me!”</p><p>“Fine,” She says. “There have been three new omegas that have entered the pack with their family and I would like you to meet at least one of them at the feast on Friday.”</p><p>“Fine, I will.” Louis gave in, even though he had no intention of actually doing it.</p><p>----</p><p>It was now Friday and Louis still didn’t go to school. Apparently, Liam and Niall had found their “true mate”, if those actually exist. He decided to wear a fitted white shirt and black jeans to the feast that night. </p><p>Louis knew that if he didn’t find a beta or omega to be his Luna soon, his mother would have him dead on a plate. After high school, the successor to the Head Alpha must learn to lead the pack while their Luna learns how to support their Alpha and help them lead. He is already a bit behind the other two in line because he hasn’t found a beta or omega that he found suitable. </p><p>He stood with his mom, stepdad, and the other Head Alphas and their families at the entrance of the packhouse as the pack slowly poured into the house. He recognized everyone that walked through the door until one family walked in. He smelled the most wonderful smell in the world. He didn’t know how to describe it. The source of the smell was a cherub looking boy with soft brown curls, and striking green eyes. The cherub looked directly at Louis with a knowing look in his eyes.</p><p>When the rest of the pack entered the house, he set off to find the cherub boy. He sniffed the air and followed his smell. He followed his smell to the bathroom, which was locked. He knocked on the door.</p><p>“Occupied.” An obviously panicked voice called out of the door. He could smell Louis from the other side of the door.</p><p>“Open up please?” Louis asked softly. “I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“I’m…. using the bathroom.” The omega said, which was obviously a lie.</p><p>“Please don’t lie to me.” Louis begged. “I know you’re freaking out, I am too. Please let me in.”</p><p>After a moment he heard the door unlock, so he let himself in. The omega looked freaked out.</p><p>“You’re one of the Head Alphas child.” The omega stated. “You’re one of the Alpha’s next in line. I’m gonna have to be a Luna. I’m not prepared for that. I….I… uh..”</p><p>The omega started hyperventilating. </p><p>“Hey, hey.” Louis said, wrapping his arms around the omega to calm him down. “It’s gonna turn out fine, okay? We can work this out.”</p><p>“It’s just.” The omega forced out. “I wasn’t expecting that my true mate would be next in line to be head Alpha.”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Louis tried to calm the omega down. “I wasn’t expecting that my true mate would be so beautiful.”</p><p>That caused the omega to blush crimson. He hid his face in Louis’ neck to hide his face. It was really adorable.</p><p>“I’m Louis by the way.” Louis offered.</p><p>“I’m Harry.” The omega said. </p><p>The both just noticed how close they were. Louis took a chance and kissed Harry. After a second of hesitation, Harry kissed back. They didn’t notice when the door flew opened and someone walked in.</p><p>“Louis!” An annoying high pitched voice exclaimed. “How could you!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long, had a bit of writers block.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Louis!" A female voice exclaimed. "How could you."</p><p>Harry pulled away from Louis, jumping to conclusions. Louis was dating this female omega, and Louis was cheating on her with him. Harry didn't care if he and Louis were true mates, he didn't believe that cheating was a good thing.</p><p>"I...um...sorry." Harry stuttered out before running out of the bathroom. </p><p>"You bitch." He heard Louis scream.</p><p>He runs and looks around for his mom. When he sees her, he looks down and walks up to her, tugging her sleeve. Sensing his distress, she excuses herself and her son to go somewhere more private. </p><p>"What's wrong Harry?" She asked. "You smell like an Alpha."</p><p>"Well, one of the upcoming Head Alphas smelled so good, the best smell I have ever smelled. That's when I realized he was my true mate. I panicked, so that's why I asked where the bathroom was. I locked myself in there, to calm myself down. He knocked on the door a bit later, and I tried to get him to go away by saying I was using the bathroom, but he saw through the lie. </p><p>"I let him in the bathroom, and he calmed me down. We kissed, then a female omega came in and said 'Louis, how could you?' So I ran and found you. I think that Louis was courting her, but he did call her a bitch." Harry explained to her.</p><p>"I think you should give him a chance." She told him. "Let him explain himself to you. I mean, like you said, he did call that omega girl a bitch."</p><p>"Okay mom." Harry agreed.</p><p>Later that night at the feast, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Louis. He gave Harry an apologetic smile before he spoke.</p><p>"Will you sit next to me Harry?" He asked. "I’ll explain what happened earlier.”</p><p>“I will.” Harry responded quietly.</p><p>Louis started to walk away, so Harry followed him. The table that Louis led him to looked to be filled with the higher ups of the pack. He felt out of place sitting at the table with the pack leaders and the other higher ups. </p><p>Louis pulled out a seat and motioned for Harry to sit in it. Harry sat in it and was pushed into the table. Louis then sat down in the seat next to him. Harry looked silently at his empty plate as the people around him conversed. The people at his table talked with Louis for a bit before Louis was able to talk with him.</p><p>“Thank you for waiting.” Louis muttered loud enough for only Harry to hear.</p><p>"There was really nothing else for me to do." Harry mumbled back, though he wasn't sure if Louis heard him.</p><p>"That girl back there in the bathroom has been throwing herself over the other Alphas in line to be Head Alpha for the past year. She is trying to be the head of the pack and make a puppet out of one of us. She even showed up to my house in heat to try and seduce me.” He explained.</p><p>“So… you weren’t cheating on her with me?” Harry asked, turning to the alpha.</p><p>“No,” He assured. “I’m not that kind of person.”</p><p>“Will I see you at school on monday?” Harry asked a bit louder than they were talking before, not caring if anyone else at the table heard him.</p><p>“You can see me sooner if you want.” Louis said as he reached for some bread rolls, handing the plate to Harry once he grabbed his bread.</p><p>“How do you mean?” Harry inquired with a blush.</p><p>“I want to take you on a date.” He stated. “Tomorrow.”</p><p>“Okay.” Harry said and began to eat his food.</p><p>“Can I get your number and address?” Louis asked.</p><p>“Yeah, of course.” Harry responded.</p><p>He felt stupid. He forgot that Louis would need those things to take him on a date. He gave Louis his number and address, then continued to eat his food. The two of them awkwardly talked throughout the feast until Harry’s mom came to get him so that they could leave. Harry told her what happened and she gave him a side hug with congratulations. </p><p>He was nervous about the date the next day with Louis so much that he barely slept that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn was sitting next to Liam at the feast, and it was a bit awkward for him. The only person he knew there was Liam. After everyone had arrived, Liam had invited Zayn to sit with him, and he of course said yes to the offer.</p><p>"Zayn?" Liam asked quietly.</p><p>"Yes Liam." Zayn responded in the same volume.</p><p>"Can I take you on a date?" He asked, sounding a bit nervous. </p><p>"You can." Zayn says with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Here is my number." Liam said, handing Zayn a piece of paper. "Text me your address and when you're free."</p><p>Zayn nodded with a smile. He was happy that Liam asked him out. True mate or not, he had fallen in love with Liam's personality. He made Zayn feel good about himself and about being a male omega.</p><p>When the feast was over, Zayn and his family left for home. Before they left, Liam placed a soft kiss on Zayn's cheek, lips landing dangerously close to Zayn's own, leaving the smaller boy dazed. His mom noticed and smiled a mischievous smile.</p><p>"That was one of the Head Alpha's children, the one you were sitting with." His mother said as the family headed for the car.</p><p>"Yes it was." Zayn responded.</p><p>"What's going on between the two of you?" She asked her son.</p><p>"He's my true mate mama." He stated.</p><p>His mom and sisters freaked out in excitement for him and began to ask questions while he and his father rolled their eyes.</p><p>"He actually asked me on a date at dinner." Zayn told his family. "Is there a date and time that I can go?"</p><p>"Any day and time as long as it's not on a school day." His father told him.</p><p>Zayn smiled and climbed in the back of the car. He waited until he got home to text Liam, not wanting to set the girls in his family off again. At home, he goes to his room and pulls out his phone along with the slip of paper that Liam had handed to him. He typed in Liam's name and number in a new contact and went to text the Alpha.</p><p>Zayn: hey</p><p>Liam: hi </p><p>Zayn: im free tomorrow at any time</p><p>Liam: good</p><p>Liam: text me your address and ill be there at 4. their is a fair in town and i want to take you there</p><p>Zayn texts Liam his address and sets down his phone with a smile. He couldn't wait to go on his date with Liam, with his true mate. He fell asleep with a smile on his face and a feeling of happiness and acceptance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>